psychonautsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikhail Bulgakov
Mikhail Bulgakov is a camper at Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp. He is fixated on wrestling bears, specifically a "large hairless bear" he has seen around camp. He is Maloof's bodyguard and has been known to tell campers exactly how he could beat them in a fight. He calls his Telekinesis move the "Telekiliminator". Mark Ivanir voices him. Story Before embarking into Basic Braining, Mikhail can be seen standing near the path to the Main Campgrounds. He mentions looking for a "giant hairless bear" that he thinks lurks in the forest and spends his time searching for the elusive creature for a while. If Razputin goes to the parking lot after completing Milla's Dance Party, he'll find Maloof with a pair of underpants containing a fish pulled over his head. He is waiting for his father to come pick him up, sick of being constantly bullied by Bobby Zilch. Mikhail joins them, thinking the fish is a strategy to attract the bear for wrestling, and tells Raz he'll stay with Maloof so he can wrestle the bear himself afterwards. Maloof tells Mikhail he can have his turn, as he is completely uninterested in wrestling. Mikhail is so thankful for this that when Bobby appears to cause more havoc, he uses Telekinesis to hold the bully into the air, stating "Bullying now forbidden" and threatening to use a fighting technique called the "Deadly Nelson", which, according to him, would cause the eyeballs to pop out of the victim's head. This scares Bobby away from bullying Maloof, at least for the remainder of the game. From that point on, Mikhail acts as Maloof's bodyguard, being seen warding off any threats to his 'little boss' (including Raz). Mikhail doesn't have a reason why he started working for Maloof, nor does he know that Maloof has nothing to give in return except bullies to beat up. Mikhail doesn't charge Maloof for his services because he thinks his "boss" should be charging him. They are also later seen holding Benny over the creek near the GPC, trying to decide Benny's punishment and whether or not to kill him with the Deadly Nelson. After recovering both Mikhail and Maloof's brains, both can be seen wiring something to Coach Oleander's jeep in the parking lot. Psychic Abilities *Telekinesis: Uses it to protect Maloof. His ability is more advanced than Bobby Zilch's. He has a special technique he calls the telekeliminator to crush every bone in his opponent's body. Trivia *Mikhail is from Kazan, Russia. *Mikhail sees Razputin as himself with a smaller body. *At 13, Mikhail is the oldest Camper at Whispering Rock. *The name "Mikhail Bulgakov" is a likely reference to the author of The Master and Margarita, another Russian also named "Mikhail Bulgakov." *Mikhail is very good at tetherball, according to Maloof. *Mikhail's favorite books include The Hardy Boyz : Exist 2 Inspire ''and ''Randy Savage: The Story of the Wrestler They Call "Macho Man". *Mikhail's favorite TV shows are WWE Smackdown, WWE Raw, and When Animals Attack. *Mikhail's favorite movies are Rollerball; Beyond the Mat; Grizzly; Grizzly 2: Revenge of Silverclaw; and Hell Comes To Frogtown starring Rowdy Roddy Piper. *Psychadet rank: Astral Warrior *Who I Want to Meet: Who is the guy who stole box of candy from Maloof? Makes me so angry. I meet you and you give back candy from Maloof's mom. Not yours. *He is the tallest Camper due to hat. *In the design document, Mikhail was originally called "Blotton Tusk." Gallery MikhailConceptArt.png|Concept art for Mikhail. MikhailConcept.png|Concept art. MikhailHead.png|texture sheet MikhailBody.png|texture sheet Mikhail.png|talksprite BrainPolaroidMikhail.png|polaroid photo Raz 41 1.png|Using clairvoyance on Mikhail Category:Characters Category:Campers Category:Males Category:Psychics Category:Pages Needing More Images Category:Image Enhancement Category:Psychonauts (game)